Children of the Night
by vhdc1234
Summary: This takes place 1,000 years after the fan made video 'Children of the Night' Luna, Celestia and the mane six go to visit them.


**The video 'Children of the night' inspired me to write this story. This happened afterwords when Luna returned. Well, like 8 months before Twilight became an alicorn.**

* * *

Luna was sound asleep in her bed. She had been back for over a year now. She was the princess of the night.

_Luna dreamt that she was outside at night. But not just any night. It was the night that she rebled against her sister. The night she brought all those children outside of Equestria. The same details happened that night._

-Watch 'Children of the night' on youtube

Luna shot awake. She had forgotten about those children. She knew they were far gone by know, but mabey they still kept her colony growing. She knew they did. She was about to head out, when Celestia stopped her.

"Luna, arn't you suppose to be in bed. Where are you going?" the Sun princess asked. Luna knew there was no point in lying now.

"Celestia, you better sit down for this. I have something I need to tell you." She explained everything. The children. The area. The fact that they could still be there. Celestia listen dumbfoundedly.

"I'm coming with you. And I think Twilight and her friends should come too. We need to bring them back." Celestia said firmly.

"But, what if they don't want to come back. What if they like it there?" Luna asked. Celestia smiled.

"Then they can stay. But I want to see them first." Celestia sent a scroll to Twilight. A messege came back in a minute. They said they would come right now. A flash appered and the mane six appeared.

"We're here Princess. Let's go. I want to see how those ponies survived all this time." said Twilight. Luna took of to the sky. So did Celestia. They followed Luna for hours. Finally, they came across an emtyp spot. They walked across it until they saw an old, worn out house. Luna knew this was the place.

"This is it. This is the house they built 1,000 years ago." Celestia proceeded to knock on the door. A filly answered it. She was a blue Earth pony with a blond mane. She gasped at Celestia.

"No way. Celestia. How did you find us? More inportantly, why did you wake us up. We sleep during the day." said the filly. Celestia smiled. Luna came out. The filly gasped louder. She bowed.

"Now Now. There is no need to do that. We just came to say hello. Did you guys miss me." asked Luna. The filly nodded. She wistled. Many fillies and colts came out of hidding.

"Princesses, welcome to our home. We all love you guys and would love to show you around, but we sleep during the day. We stay up all night. So you are welcome to rest here until nightfall." They nodded and stepped inside. The mane six followed. Celestia was the only one who stayed awake.

-Nightfall-

The princesses and the mane six woke up to sounds of a bunch of tiny hoofs. It was nightfall. Celestia had raised the moon while Luna slept. Celestia and Luna followed the children. So did the mane six. They all went outside.

"Welcome, everypony. We have very special guest tonight. The princesses and the elements of harmony. As you all know, I am Starry Night, your speaker for the night. We welcome these 8 to our land. For we are, and forever will be, the Children of the night. Any questions." said Stary night. Twilight raised her hoof.

"How did you manage to survive this long?"

"Well, we grow food here. And we really didn't survive this long. Every year, the older ones head out in Equestria and take any orphan here. Then, when they reach adult they leave. Anything else." Rainbow raised her hoof.

"Why do you guys sleep during the day."

"Because that way, we can see luna's night all the time. Next." Celestia stood up. She smiled.

"Do you ever wish to return?" Celestia asked. Starry night stared at the other children. They all shook their heads no. Celestia smiled again. Luna stood up.

"How do you even get to Canterlot without us knowing." asked luna.

"We go at night. When we see another pony, we hide. We had a lot of practice over the past few years. Except for Firefly. She's new." Starry night pointed to a little unicorn filly that was doing a few spell's. She had a tan coat and a brown mane. Her cutie mark was 3 stars. She was charging up her horn. Twilight knew what kind of spell she was doing. It was a spell that took even Star Swirl the Bearded years to do. Even Luna was the only princess that could do it. But the filly was doing it like it was nothing. It was the 'Self-Duplicate' spell. Firefly split herself up into 10 of her selfs. The mane six stared at her dumbfounded. She molded herself back to a regular filly. Celestia walked over to her.

"How did you do that. I thought Luna was the only one who could do that spell." Firefly smiled.

"Oh. Forgot to tell you. She can't speak. She was born mute. Her vocal cords were born damaged. No voice at all. We did a few spells to try and cure her, but they all failed. She's awesome at magic, though. Mostly because she's the great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter of Star Swirl the bearded. She can do almost every spell there is." Starry night explained. Celestia smiled. She tapped her horn on Firefly's head. Celestia frowned.

"I'm afraid I can't heal her. There is to much damage. But she is a descendent of Star Swirl the Bearded." Twilight squeacked like a school aged filly.

"How did you learn that spell?" Twilight blurted. They all stared at her. She blushed. Firefly went inside and came back with a thick book. It read _Spells for Powerful Unicorns. By Star Swirl the Bearded._ Twilight flipped thought the pages there were even some spells that she never heard of. Celestia read a few spells. She never heard of such spells. The mute spell. The siren song spell. The blindness cure. All many that she never knew.

"You can keep the book. Firefly has the whole thing memorized. She remembers everything. Such an Egghead. Why does she need magic. Everything we need is already here." said an Earth pony colt. Twilight sighed. She put the book in her bags. Firefly was resting on the ground. She had her back turned from the others. Celestial and Luna walked over to her. She was staring a small pond. She frowned at her reflection. A tear fell into the pond. The princesses sat by her.

"It's ok. I know how you feel. Nopony cares about your gift. I know the feeling. That is how I think people look at my night." Said Luna. Celestia nuzzled Firefly. She cried soundlessly. She grabbed a ball of water with her magic. She gulped it down. Firefly continued to sob. Then, an idea popped into Luna's head.

"Would you like to come back to Canterlot with us. We could use your magic." Said Luna. Celestia smiled at her sister. Firefly nodded.

-Time skip-

Luna lowered the moon and Celestia rose the sun. The children were already in bed. But, Firefly stayed up.

"Let's go every pony Canterlot is 3 hours away." Said Luna. Firefly hopped on Celestia's back. They took off. They reached Canterlot earlier that expected. The mane six went home. Firefly fell asleep half-way there. Celestia set her down in a spare room. Firefly's eyes slowly opened. Luna entered the room.

"Good to see you're wake. If you're going to be living here, you need to get to know ever pony. Blue blood. Please enter." The royal pony entered. "Hello Aunt Celestia and aunt Luna. Why is there a commoner in the castle. I thought this was a place for royals. Not children." He stated. Celestia frowned. Firefly got up. She mouth out words in defense.

"_How dare you speak to your elders like that. It's their choice whether to let me live here or not. And you call yourself a prince. A real prince should treat his commoners in a respectful way. He should be pure hearted. But you are a poor excuse for_ _one_." Prince Blueblood stared in shock, but was then replaced by anger.

"Aunt Celestia, make her leave. She insulted me." Luna had enough of this. She grabbed Blueblood with her magic and tossed him out the room. Firefly looked down. Luna nuzzled her. She lifted her back to her new bed. With that, she fell asleep. Luna went back to her room. Thinking about her children of the night. And her very own, child of the stars.


End file.
